Cao Cao's atonement
by cubefreak123
Summary: As Cao Cao laid dying on his bed, his demons finally come forth to make him pay for all that he has done. Please submit reviews so I know how to improve this


_I don't own anything that relates to the Three Kingdoms time period._

Cao Cao is dying.

A brain tumor slowly drains his life.

As he lays on his death bed his past finally catches up to him.

Darkness encompasses his vision and he is soon drifting in it.

"I have lived for the good of the Empire and fought for justice."

Shadowy images soon appear and take the shape of soldiers who fought under Dong Zhuo

They strike at him but Cao Cao blocks their attacks, he slashes at them and they disappear.

"What is going on?" He says.

More soldiers, Yellow Turbans and the innocent civilians of Xuzhuo who were slaughtered by him and his men

Soon another figure appears in the shape of Dian Wei who starts to attack him, saying "I sacrificed myself for a scoundrel like you! You did not honor me with the way you lived! Now pay for it!"

Cao Cao tries to talk with his former bodyguard. "I accomplished many great things my friend. I mourned for your passing for the longest time and yet you say differently."

Cao dodges and slashes at Wei, who disappears. "But I did not avenge him, could I have not properly of lived out my life to honor his sacrifice?"

Another appears; a fierce warrior who easily overpowered any man. Cao immediately recognized him, "Lu Bu, I put you down justly, why do you torment me now?"

Lu Bu attacks and Cao Cao has trouble defending himself.

"I was the best warrior ever, but I was beaten by a snake like you. I didn't start any quarrel with you, and even offered you my services." Lu Bu says as he assaults Cao Cao. "I even did what you could never do, defeat Liu Bei."

Cao Cao ducks under a swing and stabs Lu Bu in the chest, he disappears. "You were a threat to the whole empire. You were as a rabid dog, biting your own master and doing as you wanted."

"But he did defeat Liu Bei and I did not fight him as a warrior, only hid behind others and have them destroy him. I proved no strength with his defeat." Cao thought.

"Stand and face me old friend!" An image of Yuan Shao charged at Cao Cao. "We were friends as children, we learned together, you were only jealous of me and my power; so you killed me."

"You grew corrupt with your power. You didn't deserve any of it you would of overthrown the Empire had I not of stopped you!" Cao Cao said in his fight with Yuan Shao. "I did not kill you, you killed yourself."

Cao Cao stabbed Yuan in the chest. Yuan looked down at the would and then looked up, only to show that he had the same face as Cao Cao "Yes you did." He said as he disappeared.

Cao Cao was shocked and thought of how everything he said was similar to what he had done in his life.

Liu Biao comes forth next and Cao Cao has trouble putting up his defenses. Liu yelled "Disturber of peace! Enemy of the State! You steal my land from my son and turn the peaceful land of Jing into a war zone!"

Cao Cao pulls out a dagger and slashes Liu across the face, making him disappear. "It would have been anyway. Liu Bei was no better when he held it. Now it belongs to Wu, and it shall change too." Cao stopped and thought, then said "I had to take Jing, didn't I? It was for the good of the Empire wasn't it? No, it was more for me."

Han Sui and Ma Teng step up and start to punch and kick at the weakened Cao Cao. "My land, my people, my family, all killed because of you, wretch!" Yells Teng.

"I had a good life, and friends. You merely used me to your own selfish gain. You ruined the lives of so many people!" Han Sui said also.

Cao Cao swiped at Ma Teng and stumbled into Han Sui, looking up they were both gone. "Ma Teng, you tried to kill me first; and Han Sui…" Cao Cao stops for a moment. "I used you like you were only a tool."

Cao Cao tried to stand up but could not. He heard a bow being strung. Looking up he saw Xiahou Yuan above him, arrow ready to strike.

"Cousin, you sent me to my grave! You were warned that a great leader would be killed, but you carelessly sent me out with no proper reinforcements." Xiahou Yuan said.

"Please, how I could have known? The enemy was but an old feeble man, he should not have been such a challenge. I was overconfident," another revelation came to him "I always have been." Cao Cao said.

Xiahou Yuan disappears as Zuo Ci appears.

"Your atonement is at hand Cao Cao. The visions of your past have come to haunt you for all of your terrible actions." Zuo Ci says, behind him the former Empress who Cao Cao put to death appears. "It is most taboo to lay hands on the Empress, let alone kill her. It is deeds such as that that have put you here."

Cao Cao becomes very angry and throws his dagger at Zuo Ci, yelling "You vile wizard! You're behind all of this aren't you!"

A voice speaks behind Cao Cao "No, the only one causing this is you."

Cao Cao turns around and sees Guan Yu before him, holding his legendary sword.

"We are all here because you caused us to be here." As Guan Yu said this all the other people who Cao Cao had fought appear around him. "We are the ghosts of your past; we are the manifestations of your wicked mind." Raising his sword, Guan Yu bellowed, "Cao Cao, the afterlife beckons you! Now accept your fate."

With this Guan Yu swings his blade down on Cao Cao who, with a great cry, dies before a being of his own twisted mind.


End file.
